Trolling In Love
by RoseTurquoise
Summary: Une fanfiction sur le jeu Lucius... donc, en fait, c'est mon meilleur pote qui rencontre Lucius x) Je pense que j'ai complétement pété les plombs à chaque ligne que j'ai écrite MDR
1. Lucius, obviously

**Disclaimer de départ : **je n'ai pas inventé le personnage de Lucius, il appartient au jeu éponyme, lequel s'est inventé par lui-même *troll face*. Par contre, l'autre protagoniste de l'histoire, c'est "Kage", mon gentil et joyeux copain avec qui j'adore discuter sur Internet :D

**Info (ou intox ?) : **ceci, avec "Magnet", fait partie des fics que j'avais écrites dans un autre site. Cette fic-là, je l'avais écrite dans une conversation privée avec Rinne et Paradox, deux amis internautes, et j'ai finalement décidé de poster les chapitres ici pour les montrer à la face du monde *part s'isoler en Sibérie*.

**Partie** **Un** :

Voilà, c'était fini.  
La maison avait enfin (parfaitement) brûlé... il s'en était assuré en ayant veillé toute la nuit, passant cette nuit à fixer les flammes dévorer sa chèèèère maison, où il avait vécu ses années d'enfance... insipides.  
Qu'importe, tout ceci n'existait plus, désormais.  
Il contempla ses petites mains... ses petites mains qui pouvaient produire de GRANDES flammes...  
Sa maison et ses habitants avaient brûlé - enfin, certains habitants avaient fini autrement... -, certes... et à présent, ne pouvait-il essayer de conquérir d'autres territoires ? Jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre son pouvoir démoniaque ? Il éprouva une sorte de curiosité malsaine...  
Il se leva de l'endroit herbeux où il était assis, et prit la décision de trouver un nouveau lieu où il pourrait exercer son immense pouvoir, et par la suite, gagner toujours plus de pouvoirs... après tout, il était le fils du Diable. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, et il allait le montrer à ces stupides humains.

|x|x|x|

Quelques heures plus tard, aux environs de midi, il arriva devant un hôtel. Il sortit les billets qu'il avait gardés, les billets provenant du coffre personnel de son père... défunt. Il les avait prit avant la carbonisation complète de son ancien logis, par précaution... peut-être qu'en fait, il avait déjà décidé de s'en aller vers d'autres horizons afin de poursuivre son destin diabolique. Il entra dans la bâtisse et se posta devant le guichet de l'hôtel.  
- Bonjour, mon garçon. Que cherches-tu ?  
Après avoir passé un bref coup d'oeil aux tarifs d'hébergement, il posa quelques billets sous le nez de la réceptionniste tout en désignant le panneau de tarifs d'un air comme toujours inexpressif (ou presque...).  
- ...? Tu veux te faire héberger ici ? Mais... quel âge as-tu ? Les mineurs doivent être accompagnés par un adulte !  
Sans dire un seul mot, il posa un tas considérable de billets juste devant les yeux soudainement remplis de convoitise de la brunette qui lui parlait.  
- Hum, oh, mais... tu as l'air de savoir gérer ton argent, après tout... je pense que l'on va pouvoir te trouver une chambre confortable...  
Sur ce, elle sortit une clé, tout en fourrant dans sa poche les billets qui lui semblaient bons pour son pourboire.  
- Chambre 107, au premier étage, fit-elle en lui donnant les clés. Tu trouveras une sonnette dans ta chambre, qui te permettra d'appeler quand tu voudras le service de chambre .  
Sans même un remerciement, il grimpa les marches d'escaliers...  
"Toutes les mêmes, ces réceptionnistes...", pensa-t-il.

|x|x|x|

Voilà, c'est tout ! =)  
Et c'est déjà énorme, pour une première partie ! Je suis vraiment désolée  
Vous pouvez me balancer des bananes dans la figure :/


	2. This is KAGE !

**Partie** **Deux : **

- Haaaa, _hotel sweet hotel_ ? ! Nous voici dans notre chambre.  
C'était la mère de Kage qui avait parlé.  
Durant ces vacances de Pâques, la mère, le père et le frère de Kage (ainsi que lui-même) avaient décidé de s'offrir un peu de repos à Londres... malgré que c'était dans un pays très éloigné du Japon, la famille de Kage adorait les voyages, le théâtre... enfin, tous les domaines d'évasion psychique . Quoiqu'il en soit, sa mère avait entendu du bien de Londres, et voulait profiter de ses quelques jours de vacances à parler anglais, manger du _british breakfast_ et... organiser des sorties, si possible, même si l'hôtel dans lequel ils venaient tous de débarquer semblait absolument charmant et le personnel tout autant. Cette fin de vacances promettait d'être fantastique.  
- Hééé, loooool, c'est la chambre **231** ! s'exclama le frère de Kage avec un léger amusement. C'est exactement le code chiffré que dévoile la peste Mojo quand on est dans l'Arbre Mojo et qu'on doit chercher Gohma et la battre, pour que l'Arbre Mojo nous donne l'Émeraude Kokiri ... je m'en souviendrai toujours ; j'ai adoré la première fois où j'ai joué à "_Zelda Ocarina Of Time_" !  
Kage, ne se préoccupant pas trop du papotage geek de son frère Bento, laissa fureter partout ses yeux, extasié par tous ces beaux bibelots dans la chambre [ "_c'est quoi, çaaaa ?_"]. La première idée qui traversa son esprit fut de se jeter sur le lit en poussant un énorme "MIAOOOUUU !" heureux. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... avant que son frère ne le fasse à sa place, mais lui, c'était en poussant un énorme "WOOOOW !" d'adolescent certifié (:D). Kage fit la moue et décida de jeter un coup d'oeil à la douche à défaut de s'y jeter.  
- Wouahou ! Trop génial ! cria Kage devant la magnifique salle de bains qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Je ferais mieux d'invoquer Rose Turquoise... ça va sûrement beaucoup lui plaire, un tel design !  
"_Fairy Musica  
Rosea Tuorum Gemma  
Ego vocare te !_"  
Et aussitôt une toute petite fée rose et bleue apparut devant ses yeux, cligna des paupières un moment d'un air assez déroutée... et poussa un grand cri de surprise et de joie.  
- Alors, elle est comme ça, votre chambre d'hôtel ? Et bien, je la trouve assez petite pour des humains... mais elle est très belle, en tout cas ! Moi, ça me convient !  
- Euh, premièrement, ici, ce n'est que la salle de bains, pas la chambre en entier ... et deuxièmement, hors de question que Maman te voie ! Donc, ça te convient, parfait, mais tu ne vas pas dormir dans un coin ou dans quoi que ce soit dans la chambre... si je t'ai invoquée, c'était juste pour te faire plaisir, toi qui voulait voir à quoi ressemble notre chambre à Londres !  
- ..., répondit Rose Turquoise s'en rien ajouter d'autre.  
Aussi vite elle était apparue, aussi vite elle disparut...  
Kage resta un moment sans bouger, puis murmura :  
- Attends encore un peu, je trouverai un moyen de te faire visiter Londres discrétos .  
Puis, il passa la tête dans l'entre-ouverture de la porte de la salle de bains... et vit que Bento dormait tout bonnement sur le lit pendant que les parents posaient les affaires.  
- Déjà en train de roupiller à peine arrivé (-_-)..., marmonna Kage.  
Il fila donc pour piocher une serviette et du gel douche, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper que de se laver.

|x|x|x|

Voilà la fin de la partie 2 ! (Et je l'ai écrite sans même attendre le retour de Paradox !)  
Je pourrai expliquer au fur et à mesure la nature de Paradox dans mon histoire ... . En tout cas, pas de doutes, il a des _magic powers_ dans ma fic !


	3. That's what you get for stealing

**Partie** **Trois** :

(Revenons à notre petit méchant garçon avant de conter le passage avec Kage :3) (Muhahaha :3).  
Il arriva dans sa chambre, et, sans même ressentir le besoin de s'endormir malgré son long chemin pour arriver ici, il fit un schéma rapide dans sa tête de son plan pour éliminer un maximum de personnes dans l'hôtel ; 3 règles d'or :  
- Être discret (comme toujours...)  
- Faire croire que c'était un accident (là aussi, aucun changement dans ses habitudes...)  
- Faire en sorte que chaque personne éliminée ne soit pas dans le même étage, pour ne pas attirer l'attention et laisser penser qu'un étage en particulier est maudit et que cela fasse partir plus tôt les clients de l'hôtel (c'est une règle nouvelle, puisque les gens de cet hôtel sont trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse espérer qu'ils soient tous trop attachés à l'hôtel pour partir ; à la différence des 15 personnes du Dante Manor qui n'auraient pour rien au monde quitter leur habitat...)  
Ainsi donc, en ce jour du Mardi 15 Avril 1973, l'hôtel tout à fait paisible avait désormais une menace qui planait (enfin, plutôt "s'asseyait sur le matelas de son nouveau lit" ) et personne encore n'était au courant.  
Lucius, qui avait finalement établi ses petites règles (: c'est toujours un garçon, hein ), était sur le point de reposer son corps après cette longue marche...  
Tout à coup, un bruit de perceuse se fit entendre dans l'étage du dessus.  
Le garçon démoniaque, se redressant sur son lit, discernait des paroles confuses et surexcitées, mais des paroles qui provenaient d'un homme, sûr et certain.  
Mis de mauvaise humeur par ce bruit, il décida qui serait sa première victime ("_alors, Bob le Bricoleur, tu oses faire du bruit avec ta perceuse ?!_"). Il grimpa les escaliers de l'étage, trouva vite la chambre de l'importun et se colla contre la porte pour entendre assez clairement la raison pour laquelle cet imbécile martelait autant sa tête avec le bruit de sa perceuse que sa perceuse martelait sans doute un objet dans la chambre...  
- Vas-y vite, j'ai hâte d'avoir enfin ce foutu trésor ! vociférait la voix d'homme d'un ton impatient.  
- Oui, ça va, j'y peux rien, cette vieille truie a bien fermé le tiroir ! lui répondit une voix au timbre plus clair bien que malveillant tout de même.  
Le garçon comprit tout de suite qu'est-ce qui se jouait actuellement : un vol.  
"Hé bien, encore une parfaite victime ; ils payeront pour leur péché", se dit Lucius (en oubliant volontairement que le meurtre aussi, c'est un péché ). Il pensa immédiatement à aller dehors afin de pouvoir observer la scène depuis la fenêtre... heureusement (et malheureusement pour les voleurs), son père, Lucifer (ça rime :P), lui avait offert une nouvelle compétence pour son 7ème anniversaire (: bah oui, il est né en 1966, donc là, il a 7 ans :3) : la lévitation.  
Il allait pouvoir tester ce pouvoir... l'important aussi était que personne ne le remarque voler jusqu'à la fenêtre .  
Une fois dehors, il observa toutes les fenêtres qui s'offraient à lui... encore un coup de chance pour lui : pas beaucoup de rideaux étaient ouverts. Il utilisa sa télépathie pour toutes les fermer ("_et tant pis pour ceux qui voient leur rideau se fermer tout seule..._"). Puis, il jaugea quelle fenêtre pouvait bien être celle de la chambre où étaient les voleurs... il réfléchit, et se dit qu'il inspecterait presque toutes les fenêtres du 2ème étage, puisqu'il était monté du 1ère étage.  
Il se prépara en fixant une fenêtre en haut (: la chambre devait être au milieu, au 2ème étage, oui...). Il rassembla son pouvoir et prit une grande impulsion dans ses pieds... ça y était : il montait par la voie des airs vers la fenêtre. Une fois en haut, il vérifia l'intérieur d'une chambre : ce n'était pas la bonne. Il jeta un oeil dans la fenêtre juste à côté : c'était celle-là !  
"Bien, c'est parti", pensa-t-il. Il se fit discret, mais vu le boucan de la perceuse et la concentration des voleurs, il était en sûreté... il vit que le premier voleur était à genoux, et enfonçait sa perceuse dans le fameux tiroir. Juste derrière lui, il y avait son complice qui le regardait faire... un derrière eux deux, il y avait une grande et large armoire en bois qui faisait quasiment la même largeur que le tiroir. Ce fut cela qui donna une idée à Lucius. Les deux voleurs n'étaient pas exactement placés dans la même ligne face au tiroir, mais ils étaient tous deux dans l'ombre de l'armoire...  
Le petit garçon fixa son regard sur les pieds de l'armoire, essayant de toutes ses forces de faire tanguer l'immense armoire un tant soit peu... c'était très difficile, car il n'était habitué qu'aux objets de taille moyenne (piano, baril, etc...). Il lui fallait donc essayer autre chose. Il vit dans la boîte à outils des voleurs une scie ; exactement ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il fit de la télépathie pour prendre cet outil et la dirigea vers l'armoire sans que les voleurs s'en aperçoivent, et profita du bruit de la perceuse pour scier du mieux qu'il pouvait les pieds de l'armoire... il lui fallait non seulement veiller à ne pas faire tomber la scie mais en plus, à ne pas relâcher sa concentration pour scier avec un rythme régulier le premier pied.  
Finalement, le pied était à présent à moitié scié, mais l'armoire tanguait déjà... alors, il s'activa à scier au moins la moitié de l'autre pied avant de l'armoire. Tout se passa lentement mais avec application... et l'armoire vacillait complétement...  
Avant de s'écraser lentement sur les deux confrères qui n'eurent que le temps de se retourner avant de finir morts écrasés sous l'imposante armoire. Ce double meurtre donna encore plus de puissance à Lucius, qui était satisfait non seulement de ce gain de puissance, mais en plus, de la perspective d'un repos "mérité". Il finit son travail en sciant un peu partout quelques parois de l'armoire et aussi du tiroir. Puis, il descendit en vitesse de cet immeuble, regagna sa chambre le plus naturellement au monde, et s'écroula sur son lit.

|x|x|x|

Quelques heures plus tard, la propriétaire de la chambre était revenue... et avait immédiatement appelé le service de chambre au sujet des deux morts, lequel avait appelé à son tour la police.  
- Apparemment, ce sont sûrement des voleurs qui ont scié partout pour trouver quelque chose qui vous appartient, Madame Richmond , fit l'inspecteur Salvatore. Je ne comprends pas vraiment l'utilité d'avoir scié les pieds de l'armoire, mais que voulez-vous, quand la convoitise contrôle un être humain, tous les moyens sont bons pour lui ... on observe fréquemment ce genre de cas chez les pauvres, je dois dire . Nous allons nous occuper des cadavres, et le service de chambre nettoiera sûrement votre chambre par la suite . Calmez-vous.  
La riche femme considéra avec mépris les morts déjà cachés dans des draps de civières. "Qu'ils essayent de prendre ma fortune, qu'ils essayent !" pensa-t-elle très fort.

|x|x|x|

Bon, voilà, c'est la fin de cette partie et la fin du premier meurtre !. C'est encore plus long que les deux premiers, parce que cette fois-ci, c'est un meurtre que je devais décrire . J'ai mal au dos  
Finalement, la prochaine partie parlera de Paradox (alias Kage ^^), parce que ça durerait trop de temps, les deux points de vue mis ensemble . Ben, en tout cas, j'espère que les deux voleurs écrasés, ça vous a plu !


	4. Gimme da necklace, you biatch !

**Partie** **Quatre** :

Kage sortit de son bain, l'air reposé.  
- Haaaaa, j'adore vraiment l'eau... enfin, j'veux dire... évidemment ! Puisque je suis une sirène ! Hum ... il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler tout seul ...  
Sur ce (), il se sécha le corps avec sa serviette devant son miroir... puis il s'arrêta un moment pour se regarder devant la glace. Il contempla son visage qui s'approchait désespérément de celui d'une fille... la faute à sa vraie nature, celle d'une sirène. D'ailleurs, son frère le taquinait souvent à cause de son visage androgyne... sa famille ne se doutait pas qui il était en réalité. Cela faisait maintenant 14 ans qu'il s'escrimait en cachette à apprendre de nouvelles formules magiques qu'il puisse mettre facilement en pratique. Il maniait uniquement l'élément de l'eau ; c'était sa spécialité, évidemment. Il pouvait entre autres invoquer des fées de l'eau... mais attention ! La première fée élémentaire ou double-élémentaire qu'un être extraordinaire invoque est la seule qu'il pourra invoquer dans toute sa vie, car cela sera sa fée fétiche, celle qui l'accompagnera et qui progressera à peu près en même temps que son invocateur.  
Rose Turquoise (Rose pour les intimes ^^), était une fée **double-élémentaire** ; ce qui signifiait qu'elle faisait partie de deux éléments. Pour le cas de la fée de Kage, c'était l'air et l'eau (d'où son nom ; "rose", car le vent de printemps, au Royaume des Fées, était de couleur rose, et "turquoise", car le ciel était de cette couleur durant le jour, chez elle). Kage se dit à ce moment que, même si elle était aussi de l'eau, ses attaques faisaient surtout partie de l'air ; car la musique est une chose qui se transmet par la voie de l'air.  
Quant à Kage, il arrivait à créer un petit ruisseau flottant dans l'air à partir d'un point d'eau (comme le bain), il pouvait faire apparaître des bulles collantes (technique de défense de type eau), et d'autres sortes de choses aussi, que nous découvrirons sûrement au fil de l'histoire ...  
Pour le moment, il avait fini de se sécher et il sortit de sa chambre... son frère dormait toujours, alors, il décida de faire un petit tour dans l'hôtel (malgré le jour qui tombait petit à petit)...  
Il visita le premier étage où il était ; il y avait un balcon à l'extrêmité gauche du couloir mais pas à droite. Puis, il alla dans le deuxième étage ; rien de particulier. Lorsqu'il atteignit le troixième étage, il se rendit compte que les balcons devaient être du même côté à chaque étage... "sûrement pour prévoir une chute ?", se demanda Kage. Il s'appuya les coudes sur le bord du balcon et admira son petit monde depuis l'hôtel. Mais tout à coup, il sentit son collier porte-bonheur se détacher de son cou et glisser d'un coup.  
"Non !", s'écria-t-il affolé. Il adorait ce collier en argent ; c'était pour cette raison qu'il décida de le récupérer sitôt qu'il atteindrait le sol du balcon. Mais malheureusement... un employé vit tomber le bijou, en bas, se dirigea vers le balcon et se baissa pour le ramasser.  
- Hé, Monsieur, mon collier ! cria Kage.  
Trop tard, car l'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et s'éloignait déjà...  
Kage se précipita vers l'étage en dessous pour récupérer ce qu'il lui appartenait, et interpella à nouveau l'hôtelier.  
- Monsieur, le collier que vous avez ramassé... il est à moi ! dit-il en empoignant sa manche.  
L'homme se retourna et le toisa d'un air méfiant.  
- Comment pouvez-vous le prouver ? fit-il d'un ton sec.  
- Bah euh ... c'est le mien, un point c'est tout ! répliqua-t-il.  
- Désolé, je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'avoir aussi facilement ...  
- C'est le mien... Rendez-le moi immédiatement ! Kage commençait à trouver cet employé très énervant.  
- Arrêtez, sale chenapan... retournez dans votre chambre !

|x|x|x|

- SI VOUS NE ME RENDEZ PAS MON COLLIER TOUT DE SUITE, JE CRIE AU SCANDALE !  
"Oh nan, c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi encore, ce tapage ? Ils ont décidé de m'empêcher de dormir ou quoi ?", pensa Lucius, son cerveau lui picotant follement sous l'effet de la fatigue.  
Il se leva ; sa vue se noircit d'un coup. Mais il retrouva bien vite la vue, et d'une seule et rapide poignée, il ouvrit la porte non verrouillée, histoire de faire taire le bruit par la présence de sa richissime personne...

|x|x|x|

Tout à coup, l'hôtelier et Kage se tournèrent pour rencontrer le visage pâle, fatigué et sombre du jeune garçon.  
- Oh ! Oh... nous... nous nous excusons pour ce dérangement, cher client... c'est... c'est ce garçon, là...  
Mais l'hôtelier se rendit vite compte en voyant l'expression de Kage que ce dernier n'allait pas s'arrêtait de le harceler même en présence de son client favori...  
- Pffff, et puis, reprends ton horrible bijou... **mais surtout vas-t-en** ! fit-il, vaincu.  
Kage reprit son collier, et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il murmura à l'adresse du (sûrement) riche garçon qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre à cette distance : "merci beaucoup, le garçon ".  
Il se promit de le rendre visite pour le remercier, ultérieurement.  
Mais pour l'heure, il se dit que vu la mine du garçon, qu'il n'avait regardée que 3 secondes avant de refixer l'hôtelier, il devait être très fatigué... donc, mieux valait attendre plus tard ou même demain .  
Il rattacha solidement son collier à son cou sitôt arrivé au pas de la porte de sa chambre... et constata avec joie que Bento s'était poussé tout seul pendant qu'il dormait dans le lit, ce qui lui laissait assez d'espace pour se reposer lui aussi. Alors, il s'allongea et partit au pays des rêves...

|x|x|x|

Doho ho ho ho ! Je me demande comment je vais te faire croiser Lucius, dans la prochaine partie, Paradox ! Je me débrouillerai, comme d'hab' .  
En attendant, vois comme c'est plus gentil que la partie précédente xD... je ferai la prochaine partie quand Rinne sera revenue, désolée :3 !


	5. Hello, Kage's brother

**Partie** **Cinq :**

Le fils de Satan se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans la nuit.  
"Zut. Bon, autant se promener", pensa-t-il.  
Avec un peu de chances, il ferait disparaître discrètement une nouvelle victime. En s'engageant dans le couloir de l'hôtel, il constata que les seules victimes probables ne pouvaient être que des souris ; si souris il y avait.  
Il fit le tour des couloirs, puis, décida de faire un tour dehors. "Après tout, maintenant, personne n'a le droit de me renvoyer au lit", pensa-t-il encore. Il avait encore la clé de sa chambre dans sa poche... mais lorsqu'il eut fini sa promenade nocturne au milieu de l'herbe fraîche et qu'il était déjà monté au premier étage, il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait égarée. Il jeta un oeil (oui, le sien xD) par dessus le balcon et aperçut un petit objet brillant posé sur des dalles à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il avait repéré facilement la clé, car il possédait un oeil de lynx qu'il avait acquis en prenant exemple sur le talent de sa mère à voir dans le noir.  
Il prépara sa télépathie.

|x|x|x|

Bento se réveilla brusquement. Il avait dormi toute l'après-midi !  
- C'te fatigue ..., fit-il d'une voix ailleurs.  
Il décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau, mais en empruntant le robinet des cuisines de l'hôtel ; de cette façon, non seulement il aurait son verre d'eau, mais en plus, il visiterait un peu son lieu d'hébergement. Il sortit de la chambre, se dirigea vers les escaliers... et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut un jeune garçon, au balcon, qui fixait avec une concentration infinie quelque chose que Bento ne voyait pas.  
Assez curieux, il s'approcha doucement. Soudain, il ouvrit des yeux tout ronds : un objet qui ressemblait à une clé apparut lentement dans la nuit, et venait tout droit vers la main du garçon qui l'attrapa au vol (normal, quoi ^^). Bento se figea, la bouche entrouverte. Il savait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il fiche le camp mais... trop tard. Le garçon s'était retourné, et le fixait maintenant d'un air inexpressif... mais... d'un air inexpressif ET avec un quelque chose qui glaçait Bento. L'inconnu s'approcha. Bento décampa.

|x|x|x|

"Moi qui cherchait une victime... la belle affaire", se dit Lucius en voyant déguerpir le témoin de cette scène qui aurait facilement semblé spectaculaire aux yeux de n'importe qui.  
Ni une ni deux, et sans même se dépêcher, il descendit les escaliers. Le garçon qui l'avait vu faire flotter la clé ne pouvait pas prouver que Lucius était une sorte de sorcier... mais par précaution, mieux valait... **ôter toute menace**. Il allait faire tout le tour de l'hôtel s'il le fallait. Il l'aurait.

|x|x|x|

Fin de la partie 5 ! Bon, bah, Paradox ... mes futures condoléances pour ton frère ...  
(T.T) : - mes désoléances, chuis vraiment c*n.  
(T.T) : - mes condésolée, chuis vraiment doléance.  
(╯°□°)╯))) ┻━┻ : - **LA FEEEEEEERME !**


	6. Goodbye, Kage's brother

**Partie** **Six :**

Bento avait couru comme un dératé jusqu'à l'endroit voulu : les cuisines de l'hôtel. Il ne se remettait pas de son choc ; mais maintenant, il était parfaitement réveillé (). Il prit un verre, le remplit d'eau avec le robinet doré et but une grande gorgée tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se rappela que le garçon n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il s'était enfui... peut-être était-ce un signe ; il s'en fichait qu'il répète qu'il était un sorcier... **ou alors, plus obscure encore**... il n'était pas pressé de lui faire la peau ?!

|x|x|x|

Silencieusement, quoiqu'en accélérant le pas pour le rattraper plus vite, Lucius avait fait le tour des étages du rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver sa victime... un seul choix s'offrait à lui : les cuisines. "Très bonne idée, cela me facilitera la tâche", se dit-il en pensant aux ustensiles que l'on trouve normalement dans une cuisine ("_La cuisine, c'est nous... et Schmidt !_" ). Il entra discrètement par une porte laissée entrouverte... et fut satisfait de constater que sa cible buvait un verre d'eau, comme un lièvre inoffensif ne se doutant pas du loup qui rôde (:3). "Bon, vu que mon 'tour de magie' a dû lui faire un grand choc, peut-être pourrais-je user de mon pouvoir de contrôle d'esprit...", pensa-t-il.

|x|x|x|

Bento avait fini son verre d'eau... il le posa et souffla un grand coup, encore un peu tremblant. Soudain, il sentit son esprit se flouer... et il entendit quelque chose venant de nulle part dans son cerveau, mais que bizarrement, il comprit très bien : "_le couteau_".  
Il regarda le gros couteau de cuisine accroché au mur, sans émotions ni même raison. Il s'approcha le plus naturellement au monde du couteau. Il prit l'objet, l'esprit totalement possédé par une force occulte qu'il ne cherchait même pas à localiser ni à comprendre.  
Il appuya le couteau contre sa gorge... et d'un coup bref et souple, déchira sa gorge qui fit gicler des litres de sang contre les armoires de la cuisine qui passèrent du blanc frais au rouge écarlate. On aurait dit une peinture abstraite représentant un papillon rouge, à présent.  
Sa tâche (on peut le dire) accompli, il s'approcha du corps sans vie... il fallait faire passer ça pour un suicide. Bien sûr, le couteau dans la main du garçon en disait long ; mais il fallait peaufiner le tout. Alors, il prit un des papiers dont se servait les cuisiniers pour inscrire la commande des clients, puis écrit une brève note : "_Papa, Maman, désolé_".  
Voilà, nul besoin d'en faire plus. Il posa le billet sur la table la plus proche du garçon, et décida d'aller reposer son corps en attendant de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un d'autre lorsque viendra le jour (ou le jour d'après, pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention...).

|x|x|x|

Benjamin, un employé travaillant dans les cuisines, se rendit compte dès qu'il fut près de son lieu de travail que l'un de ses collègues (sûrement Grey ) avait encore laissé ouverte la porte... il soupira de colère. "Je vais lui en toucher un mot lorsqu'il sera là ", se dit-il.  
Il entra...  
Juste après, un cri d'horreur se fit entendre depuis les cuisines. Un hôtelier, surpris, alla voir ce qui se tramait. En arrivant, il fut tout aussi choqué... et appela la police encore.  
5 minutes plus tard ou voire moins, l'inspecteur Salvatore était à nouveau dans cet hôtel.  
- Un suicide, déclara-t-il en lisant le mot posé sur la table. Où sont ses parents ?  
- Nous les avons appelés, inspecteur, répondit l'hôtelier.  
- Ils vont sûrement être en grande détresse en voyant leur fils mort, fit objecter l'inspecteur d'une voix teintée de tristesse. Quel désastre...  
"Et surtout, quelle pagaille ! Il aurait au moins pu se tuer en dehors de l'hôtel !", pensa sombrement l'hôtelier. Mais il répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait compatissante :  
- Hum... oui, en effet, c'est affreux... pauvres gens...  
Ils attendirent. Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant l'arrivée des parents.  
Lorsqu'ils virent le cadavre de leur fils Bento, ils poussèrent un grand cri de peur et de douleur.  
- MON FILS ! cria la mère qui pleurait déjà. Non...  
Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de son mari qui versait silencieusement des larmes, tout aussi abattu par cette nouvelle.  
- Nous sommes désolés pour vous... mais votre fils devait être tout aussi deséspéré, pour avoir fait une telle chose... que son âme repose en paix.  
En entendant ses paroles, la mère s'écria :  
- Mais !... Bento n'aurait **jamais** fait ça ! C'est un complot, un meurtre !  
- Vraiment ? fit l'inspecteur, légèrement dérouté. Nous pouvons alors envoyer des policiers pour fouiller les bacs à vêtements des clients, afin de vérifier si un de leurs pantalons ou de leurs hauts ne sont pas tâchés de sang...  
- Vous rêvez ! s'exclama l'hôtelier. Mes meilleurs clients vont détester ça !  
- Il le faut pourtant, pour mener l'enquête...  
- Mais... mais... des fois, il se peut qu'un enfant fasse très bien semblant d'aller bien... et puis un jour, "schlak !", il se suicide !  
- Arrêtez, arrêtez ! C'est faux, c'est tout faux ! cria la mère en redoublant de pleurs.  
- Écoutez-moi tous ! ordonna l'inspecteur. Nous allons fouiller quand même les effets des clients... et si nous ne trouvons rien, l'affaire sera classée comme étant un suicide !  
L'hôtelier essaya bien d'insister... mais l'inspecteur lui jeta un regard si perçant qu'il ne put qu'aller bougonner dans son coin.  
Tout à coup... une petite tête se pointa à l'entrée des cuisines.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kage à ses parents en pleurs. Pourquoi vous pleur...  
Mais il coupa net en voyant le corps de son frère dans une mare de sang, la gorge tranchée. Il sentit les larmes venirent tandis que ses parents le conduisaient tant bien que mal hors de la scène.  
- Non, retourne dans ta chambre, Kage... :(  
- Mais... comment ?... essaya-t-il, bien que l'émotion l'empêchait de parler.  
- Nous ne le savons pas, Kage... ton frère s'est **peut-être** suicidé...  
Mais la mère avait insisté sur le mot "peut-être" avec une sorte d'amertume mêlée à sa tristesse.  
Kage n'eut guère d'autre choix que de retourner dans sa chambre. "Il faut que je sache", pensa-t-il, bien déterminé à retourner dans ce lieu plus tard. Il n'eut juste que le temps d'entendre cette phrase :  
- Tenez, Madame, le petit mot qu'il vous a laissé... s'il s'est vraiment suicidé, il faut au moins que vous gardiez un souvenir de lui...  
"Un suicide ? C'est ça ?", pensa Kage en esssuyant ses larmes. Une rage soudaine s'empara de lui. "Mais ça va pas ? Ce n'est PAS DU TOUT vrai !", et non seulement il l'avait pensé très fort, mais en plus, il l'avait persifflé en marchant vers sa chambre...

|x|x|x|

Voilà voilà, c'est enfin terminé pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, ça va être "l'inspecteur Kage/Paradox" qui va entrer sur scène bientôt ! =3


	7. Inspector Mac Kage

**Partie** **Sept** :

Kage était retourné dans la chambre, encore un peu troublé, choqué, interloqué... il décida presque aussitôt son retour qu'il volerait le papier qu'a soi-disant écrit son frère, afin de détecter quelque chose de louche au sujet de la lettre (comme les vrais détectives )...  
Et une (longue) demi-heure plus tard, ses parents rentrèrent, le visage sombre. Kage demanda aussitôt :  
- Papa, Maman... est-ce que je peux juste jeter un petit coup d'oeil au message qu'a laissé Bento avant de... euh... de nous quitter ?  
- Mais... pour quoi faire ? Tu veux jouer au détective, toi aussi ? Cesse tes enfantillages, veux-tu...  
"Mince-euuuh", bougonna Kage intérieurement. Il retenta, en essayant le mélo :  
- Je voudrais juste lire sa **toute dernière** écriture de sa vie... s'il te plaît, c'est mon frère... enfin, ajouta-t-il d'une voix triste à moitié simulée, "_c'était_".  
Sa mère finit par consentir, et lui fit voir le papier. Kage vit l'écriture... et il comprit immédiatement que son frère ne s'était pas suicidé, **officiellement**. L'écriture du papier était écrite de façon plus soigneuse que celle de son frère, qui, ce dernier, avait une écriture en pattes de mouches. Il s'en rappelle, car une fois, il avait déniché une lettre d'amour que son frère avait écrite pour une fille et qu'il avait conservé dans son armoire plus tard, après le lui avoir fait voir.  
Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il sache QUI avait tué son frère... et pour le savoir, il allait devoir surveillé les agissements des clients de l'hôtel... ça n'allait pas être simple, vu le nombre de clients installés... mais contrairement aux autres, il avait le pouvoir d'invoquer une fée, ne l'oublions pas ! "Roseturquoise pourra sûrement faire des petites rondes discrètes dans l'hôtel pour voir si un client agit bizarrement", se dit Kage, dont sa tristesse avait été remplacé par le désir très fort de trouver l'assassin de Bento.  
Tandis que ses parents se concertaient entre eux pour le paiement des pompes funèbres, Kage alla discrètement à la salle de bains pour invoquer sa fée. Peu de temps après, elle apparut, d'abord enjouée, mais ensuite vite inquiète en voyant la mine grise de Kage.  
- Ben alors, mon _Ho_Kage, ça va pas ? fit-elle (en jouant tout de même sur les mots ^^"...).  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide, répondit-il d'une voix mi-sérieuse mi-suppliante.  
- Oh, chouette, je suis tout à ton service ! fit-elle, manquant d'alerter les parents par son petit cri.  
Kage posa juste son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, et dit :  
- Je veux que tu passes en mode "camouflage", et que tu surveilles nuit et jour l'hôtel pour voir si un client fait des actions étranges...  
- Oui... mais pourquoi ?  
En prenant une grande inspiration, il bredouilla :  
- Mon... mon frère Bento a... été tué. Je veux savoir par qui.  
La fée allait crier, mais il lui intima à nouveau le silence.  
- C'est horrible ! chuchota-t-elle. C'est promis, ajouta-t-elle loyalement, je vais m'acquitter de mon boulot séance tenant !  
Kage eut un petit sourire... et décida qu'il allait lui aussi se promener de temps en temps pour aider à la recherche du coupable.

|x|x|x|

Il était à présent 12 H 00, l'heure d'aller manger. Mais le fils de Satan prévoyait de manger... après avoir éliminer une nouvelle personne ; de préférence, une bourgeoise dans le genre d'Agnès, qui mangeait comme 6(66 ) et dont sa mort comblerait ses proches convoitant son argent...  
"C'est toujours la même chanson, de toute façon", se dit-il nonchalamment. Il se dirigea d'abord vers les locaux d'entretien, en quête d'un produit ménager... de préférence, le plus toxique. Il dut chercher longtemps, pourtant, car il ne connaissait pas l'hôtel aussi bien que son manoir. Mais rien n'est plus tenace qu'un démon, et il trouva finalement les fameux locaux. Celles-ci n'étaient pas fermés à clé ; tant mieux pour lui, tant pis pour sa future victime. Il prit sans hésiter la javel. Puis, il remplit la gourde (à l'origine, pour l'eau) qu'il avait gardé de son ancien logis. Tout était prêt pour un nouveau meurtre... qui sera une réplique presque parfaite du meurtre d'Agnès, il le savait bien, mais l'empoisonnement était si simple... et était un parfait alibi pour accuser les employés.  
Il referma les locaux, mit sa gourde dans sa poche et alla vers les cuisines.  
Seulement, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'une petite fée rose et bleue (camouflée dans le mur) avait aperçu ses gestes, en passant dans le coin... "de la javel dans une gourde ? C'est pas un employé, pourtant... en plus, il aurait pris la javel avec lui et d'autres équipements de nettoyage si c'était le cas", pensa Roseturquoise. Elle était fascinée par sa propre capacité d'analyse !  
Sur ce, elle fonça dare-dare pour ne pas quitter des yeux l'enfant. Il la "guida" dans les cuisines... "encore plus étrange...", se fit-elle la réflexion. Les cuisiniers s'affairaient partout pour préparer leurs plats... mais Lucius jugea plus prudent qu'un autre cuisinier "prenne sa commande". Il repéra un cuisinier qui semblait particulièrement stressé, soucieux de garantir à ses clients un repas parfait. Immédiatement, il fit son pouvoir de contrôle d'esprit sur la personne... les yeux de celle-ci se couvrirent aussitôt d'un noir de mauvaise augure. Lucius le fit venir, et lui confia la bouteille. Puis, le cuisinier se dirigea vers une casserole, prêt à accomplir sa mission. Roseturquoise vit le geste qu'a fait le garçon avec sa main vers l'homme... accompagné d'une très légère fumée blanche à peine perceptible, qui ressemblait étonnamment à...  
- De la magie... ou plutôt de la sorcellerie, dirais-je, souffla-t-elle pourtant certaine de ne pas pouvoir être entendue en ces lieux. Je ferais décidément mieux d'avertir Kage !  
Et elle s'enfuit, laissant le petit garçonnet qui partait, lui aussi, sûr de la concrétisation de son dessein.

|x|x|x|

- Comment ? C'est vrai ? Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, tu dis ? questionna Kage, complétement abasourdi.  
Il se souvenait d'un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs envoûtants qui lui avait sauvé d'un vol devant ses yeux impuissants...  
- Oui, c'est archi-vrai ! Pourquoi je te mentirais ? répliqua Roseturquoise.  
Certes, Roseturquoise ne ferait pas une chose pareille alors que son invocateur avait réellement besoin d'elle... Kage se remémora le regard inexpressif du garçon, la première fois qu'il la vue. "Il ne semblait pas sociable, c'est vrai... mais de là à dire que c'est un criminel, il faut calmer la fureur des Super-Seyens, là ! ", se dit-il. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'il aille vérifier ça...  
- D'accord, je te crois... mais il faut que tu puisses m'envoyer un signal au bon moment ! Je vais trouver un sort de liaison psychique dans mon grimoire...  
Il feuilleta les pages... et tomba, au bout de 6 minutes, sur la formule recherchée.  
- Il faut que l'index de nos 2 mains se croisent avec celui de l'autre, et que je récite la formule ensuite, lui dit-il. Tends tes 2 index... voilà, comme ça...  
"_In hac formula  
Mentes nostras coniunguntur  
Vox vestra ad me  
Et meam ad te !_"  
Aussitôt, des filaments lumineux traversèrent les canaux des veines de Roseturquoise et Kage... pour se rejoindre et former une boule de lumière au bout de leurs index respectifs, avant de s'évaporer vivement.  
- Voilà, tu peux repartir ... merci à toi, dit Kage.  
La fée, toute contente d'avoir rempli sa première mission, fit une petite danse en tourbillonnant dans l'air avant de se re-camoufler rapidement pour une autre mission.

|x|x|x|

Prochain chapitre : scène yaoï enfin, du coup, je croyais que j'allais pouvoir mettre la scène ici, mais c'est trop long ^^"... mais au prochain, le scénario me laisse l'occasion d'écrire ce que je voulais depuis le départ ... merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Kage gets attacked for the 1st time, OMG

**Partie** **Huit :**

- Voilà, mon fils, grâce à ce sort de paralysie, tu pourras effectuer plus facilement tes meurtres ! conclut le Diable en admirant avec machiavélisme son fils qui s'entraînait encore un peu plus à paralyser ses ennemis.  
Puis, Lucius stoppa, considérant que c'était un sort maîtrisé, à présent.  
- N'oublie pas que l'ennemi ne peut rester paralyser que quelques secondes... tu devras t'**approprier** le temps qu'il t'est laissé pour agir, dit-il en dernier conseil, avant de disparaître des rêves de Lucius. Celui-ci se réveilla, alla à la salle de bains pour cracher un goût nauséeux de sa bouche... et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que son père lui avait fait un autre cadeau, lequel était posé bien en évidence dans un coin du lavabo : un petit dispositif avec des fils, des bâtons de TNT et un compteur de minutes. Une bombe.

|x|x|x|

Roseturquoise ne fut pas longue à retrouver la piste de Lucius, étant donné ses capacités à voler. Il était dans sa chambre, ou plus précisément, devant le miroir de la salle de bains, à peaufiner quelque chose qui ressemblait à une bombe... tandis que derrière lui, le robinet du bain faisait couler de l'eau tiède. "Il va sûrement aller prendre un bain après son oeuvre", pensa Roseturquoise. Elle se tapota les tempes, en pensant très fort à un signal psychique. Aussitôt, un mince fil lumineux apparut dans la veine de son poignet gauche et sortit du bout de son index pour former une boule lumineuse qui se précipita immédiatement pour aller quérir Kage. La fée rose et bleue n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre, en espérant que le petit garçon criminel reste... bien sagement dans sa salle de bains, en train de concocter son nouveau piège.  
Très bientôt, Kage apparut dans la salle de bains. Son regard croisa celui de Roseturquoise, restée en retrait dans un coin et qui le regardait avec effarement, l'air de se dire : "_mais abruti ! Fallait que tu restes caché !_"... puis, il tourna lentement sa tête vers Lucius et vit la bombe posée devant lui sur la commode. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns, lorsqu'il entra, ne fit que le fixer (toujours inexpressivement). Mais lorsque le regard de Kage se posa sur lui et la bombe, il sut ce qui convenait de faire. Il n'aimait pas se salir les mains, en règle général, mais pour le coup, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas le choix... à part le laisser cafter, mais c'était hors de question.  
Il s'approcha de lui. "Vite, du renfort !", pensa Roseturquoise, trop paniquée pour se rappeler quelques techniques magiques d'attaque ou de défense. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce pour aller attirer l'attention d'un hôtelier, dans l'espoir qu'il vienne dans la salle de bains.  
- Maaaïeuuuh, attends-moi ! s'écria Kage en chuchotant à moitié.  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il vit aussitôt la porte de la salle de bains se fermer brutalement devant lui. "Oh, courgettes et asperges !", jura-t-il intérieurement. Il se retourna, et voyant le bain se remplissant d'eau, il eut une lueur d'espoir. Il se précipita vers le bain ; mais malheureusement, il sentit tout à coup une sorte de drainage dans son corps... comme si une puissante magie l'empêchait de se mouvoir. "Rose, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Si vraiment il a des pouvoirs, lui aussi, comme tu l'as dit, il ne fallait pas me mettre dans la galère comme ça...", grogna Kage, n'arrivant même pas à remuer les lèvres pour jurer encore.  
Le petit garçon démoniaque s'avança vers lui, le prit par la taille, et le força à plonger sa tête dans l'eau. "MINCE ! Il faut vite que je trouve un sort !", s'alarma-t-il. Il chercha dans un coin de sa mémoire utilisé dans les situations extrêmes... et se rappela qu'il pouvait se changer en poisson clown (xD) s'il y avait de l'eau à proximité... il ne perdit pas une seconde et pensa très fort à la formule de métamorphose :  
"_Pisciculo essem  
Pisciculo sum  
Per vim aquam  
Pisciculo feror !_"

(: Pour information, la traduction de ces formules latines n'est pas vérifiée...)  
Soudain, Lucius vit une brève et intense lumière arc-en-ciel devant lui... et sentit une petite chose filer de ses mains. Il se pencha au dessus du bain... et vit un petit poisson clown qui allait se terrer dans un coin du bain. "...Un sorcier ?...", pensa-t-il, étonné et contrarié à la fois que quelqu'un d'autre à part lui sache pratiquer la sorcellerie. "Qu'importe, il s'est changé en poisson. Cela sera encore moins facile de déceler le meurtre", pensa-t-il, tout en prenant le gel douche par télékinésie ("_Tahitiiii ?..._" ^^). Il dévissa le flacon avant de déverser le liquide mauve dans le bain. Il secoua l'eau afin de disperser le gel douche. Kage se dirigea à toute allure vers la gauche du bain, tout en prononçant une formule pour annuler le sort de métamorphose. Lucius jeta un coup de revers de la main vers sa direction, mais il vit à nouveau cette lumière multicolore et aussitôt, il eut dans son bain... "une sirène, maintenant ?".  
Et oui, car Kage se transformait automatiquement en sirène lorsqu'il était dans l'eau, sauf bien sûr s'il prononçait sa formule pour avoir une autre apparence. "Bon, je n'ai pas le choix...", grommela intérieurement Lucius, peu enthousiasmé à l'idée d'avoir les vêtements alourdis d'eau. Mais noblesse oblige, comme le disait si bien le dicton, et il pénétra dans le bain, sous le regard (très) peu rassuré de Kage.

|x|x|x|

Roseturquoise vit un hôtelier pile au moment où elle s'apprêtait à descendre du deuxième étage. Elle était tellement dans l'urgence qu'il fallait qu'elle se montre... devant lui.  
- Mais... **qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose** ?! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la fée voler juste sous ses yeux qui se remplissaient déjà d'avidité à l'idée de l'attraper et de garder pour lui.  
Il tendit les mains pour l'obtenir... mais elle fila, en secouant le postérieur avec insolence. Alors, il courut vers elle qui filer vers la chambre... du meilleur client de l'hôtel ("_naaaan, pourquoi c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe ?!_") !  
Il entra, en espérant que le jeune client n'était pas là... mais il perdit de vue la fée qui s'était mise en mode "invisible".  
- Mince, où est-elle passée..., marmonna-t-il.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la porte de la salle de bains fermée, avec le bruit d'un robinet qui projetait un jet d'eau et le bruit de remuements d'eau. "Satanée petite chose ailée !... Oh, j'ai sûrement dû rêver... je demanderai un jour de congé au patron. Mais d'abord, il faut m'excuser envers le client !", se dit-il en marchant à pas vifs et en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

|x|x|x|

Lucius avait déjà ses mains refermées sur la gorge de Kage, et serrait aussi fort que ses forces physiques de petit garçon le lui permettaient. Heureusement pour lui et malheureusement pour Kage, ses forces étaient décuplées par la volonté de le tuer et Kage avait une gorge assez féminine, donc peu robuste... c'était un jeu d'enfant (on pouvait le dire !) de l'étrangler.  
Soudain, une voix fit sursauter les deux :  
- Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur ? Je m'excuse d'être entré par effraction..., cria l'employé d'un ton servile qui dégoûtait Lucius ; et aussi un peu Kage (l'employé est un boulet, quoi xD). Je vais entrer ; je crois me souvenir qu'il n'y a plus assez de gel douche... cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?...  
"Oh non, il va voir que je suis une sirène !", se dit Kage.  
"Oh non, il va voir que j'essaie de le tuer !", se dit Lucius.  
Les deux étaient en bien mauvaise posture, tandis que l'hôtelier attendait respectueusement un temps pour connaître la réponse du petit garçon.  
Subitement, Kage eut une idée : et sous le regard infimement intrigué de Lucius, il se mit à gémir d'une façon... assez explicite :  
- Aaaaah, ouiiiii, encore !... AAAaaahhh !  
Et il continua ces sons 5 petites secondes encore ; et tout de suite, il entendit avec satisfaction la voix confuse de l'employé :  
- Aheeem... d... désolé de troubler vos... activités ! Je m'en vais tout de suite !  
Et ils entendirent les bruits de pas rapides de l'homme qui s'en allait... Kage arrêta ses bruits et plongea vivement la main dans l'eau avant d'en faire sortir une boule aqueuse qu'il jeta en plein sur le visage de Lucius. La mousse du gel douche piqua les yeux du garçon, laissant l'occasion à Kage de s'enfuir.  
Il sortit du bain, se retransforma en un éclair en humain sitôt sa masse corporelle émergée en entier.  
Et il laissa Lucius se frotter les yeux en même temps de sortir du bain à son tour, l'esprit divisé entre le savon qui lui brûlait méchamment les yeux, l'idée de Kage de faire semblant de jouir et sa tentative de meurtre qui, pour la première fois, avait échoué. Il se promit de faire la peau à l'hôtelier... lorsqu'il se sera occupé du "sorcier-sirène". Mais... il lui fallait faire vite, à présent ; sans laisser le temps à ses yeux de s'en remettre, il se dirigea hors de sa chambre. "Je peux au moins compter sur l'âge de ce garçon, et sur la stupidité des gérants pour que cette scène ne soit pas crue sur paroles", se dit-il.

|x|x|x|

"Il faut absolument que je le neutralise", pensa Kage, dès son entrée dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à double tour. Ses battements de coeur n'étaient pas dû uniquement au fait qu'il avait couru à vive allure...  
"Le problème... c'est _**comment je peux**_ le neutraliser ?!"

|x|x|x|

Voilà, c'est bon, stop pour aujourd'hui ! ^^" La suite une prochaine fois, quand j'aurai le temps (ça fait donc 1 H 40 ou 2 H 00 pour écrire ça 8O !)...


	9. It's time to retaliate, Bros

**Partie Neuf :**

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, quelqu'un est mort en mangeant le délicieux repas assaisonné (indirectement) par Lucius de... javel ("_bon appétit, bien sûr !_").  
Mais ce que le garçon diablolique ne savait pas, c'était que la victime en question n'était pas une grosse femme fortunée comme il s'y attendait, mais un riche allemand de 40 ans, employé au Wal-Mart Stores, du nom de "Boris Schlinger" (: prononcez_ "Borisse Chline-gueure"_).  
Mais peu importait ; Lucius avait senti son gain espéré de pouvoir dès l'instant où le trépas de Boris s'était opéré. "Son identité n'a plus vraiment d'importance, à présent", pensa Lucius.  
Ce qui l'importait, pour l'heure, c'est de trouver la chambre du garçon qui savait son secret... et de lui faire la peau bien comme il faut pour être sûr qu'il ne se mette plus au travers de son chemin. Il emprunta l'ascenseur (oui oui, il y avait un ascenseur... mais ni Lucius ni Kage n'aimaient l'utiliser, à cause de la présence des gens à l'intérieur et du silence pesant ^^). Sitôt rentré, il sentit flotter au dessus de lui un nuage de frustration mêlé d'un peu de surprise : à l'intérieur, il y avait deux personnes. Un hôtelier qui tenait un chariot de victuailles... et Kage Gyakusetsu (: dont l'auteure n'a pas oublié le nom de famille :P).

**~ Flash-Back ! ~**

"Le problème... c'est _comment je peux_ le neutraliser ?!".  
C'était sur cette phrase qu'en était restée l'histoire. Et Kage avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir, pendant que l'auteure se demandait quand elle continuerait l'histoire.  
- Bon, s'il s'agit vraiment d'un garçon avec des pouvoirs magiques, et qu'il s'en sert à mauvais escient, je suis dans le devoir de le combattre... au risque d'y laisser ma vie.  
La petite fée tressauta en entendant les paroles de Kage (elle s'était faufilée discrètement dans la chambre avant que Kage ne referme la porte). "Mon _Ho_kage va y laisser des plumes !", pensa-t-elle immédiatement avec détresse.  
- Kage, s'interposa-t-elle timidement.  
L'interpelé se tourna brusquement, ne s'étant pas attendu à la présence de Rose Turquoise.  
- Tu m'as fait peur !... Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? U_U"  
- Je me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de vouloir le combattre... tu n'as pas un niveau très élevé et le garçon a l'air très futé... appelle plutôt le Bureau des Sirènes et explique-leur ce qui se passe !  
- Oui, sûrement...  
Il se frotta les tempes et pensa très fort à quoi ressemblait le Bureau des Sirènes... et dès qu'il les réouvrit, il était déjà devant l'entrée dudit Bureau.  
- Moui ? fit la secrétaire en voyant entrer Kage. Tiens, un jeune magicien... c'est rare, en cette période de vacances. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
Gêné, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :  
- Voilà... je dois vous informer de quelque chose : dans un hôtel qui se trouve dans le monde des humains, - où je suis actuellement, bref -, ma fée a repéré un jeune garçon qui pratiquait de la magie...  
- C'est probable que deux magiciens se croisent, coupa la secrétaire d'un ton sec.  
- Mais attendez que je finisse ! s'écria-t-il en masquant au mieux son énervement. Ce garçon, d'après ce que m'a dit ma fée, a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour contrôler l'esprit d'un cuisinier... ce n'est donc pas naturel, de la part d'un magicien !  
- Êtes-vous sûr que votre fée dit vrai ? N'a-t-elle pas imaginé ce qu'elle a vu ?  
La fée dont il était sujet se montra devant la secrétaire :  
- Non, je vous assure ! Le garçon a fait un geste de la main, il y a eu une sorte de vapeur qui en est sortie, et ensuite, le cuisinier s'est arrêté un moment, et tout de suite après, il est allé vers le garçon ; ce garçon lui a donné une gourde remplie de je ne sais quel liquide, et après, le cuisinier est allé verser ce liquide dans une casserole des cuisines ! Je suis sûre qu'il a été possédé, Madame !  
La secrétaire la fixa un moment, sans expression faciale... puis répondit :  
- O.K., nous allons voir ça... je vais envoyer des elfes de sécurité dans votre hôtel.  
Elle leur tendit quelque chose : un bracelet en or parsemé de pierres précieuses ("_c'est comme dans "Chocola & Vanilla" 8D !_"). Puis, elle dit :  
- Ce bracelet indiquera aux elfes votre position... en ce moment, tous les elfes sont occupés à accomplir une mission urgente ailleurs. Ils seront avertis plus tard. En attendant, veillez... à ce que le garçon soit sage, acheva-t-elle avec un ton un tout petit peu sarcastique.  
Enfin, Kage pensa très fort à sa chambre, les doigts contre les tempes, afin de revenir.  
De retour dans la chambre, Rose Turquoise dit :  
- J'espère que ces snobs vont se dépêcher !... Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne nous croit pas, vu sa tête... ù_u  
- Il faut attendre, malheureusement ... bon, on va faire de notre mieux pour qu'il se tienne à carreaux  
Puis, il s'assit bruyamment sur son lit et s'écria avec une voix de soldat :  
- D'abord, on ferait mieux de cacher tout objet susceptible de provoquer des meurtres... voire même ; on supprime ces objets ! Comme ça, ce garçon - c'est quoi, son nom, déjà ? - ne pourra pas facilement commettre ses crimes !  
- Mais Kage... n'importe QUEL objet est capable de provoquer un meurtre... il suffit juste d'être astucieux et inventif !  
Celui-ci fit la moue une minute, peu satisfait de voir qu'elle n'encourageait pas ce projet... puis il dit :  
- Ou alors, je pourrais le distraire... de toute façon, se rappela Kage, il est maintenant sûr que je connais son secret !  
- Hum ! s'exclama Rose Turquoise, affolée. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de pointer ton nez devant lui... il a peut-être déjà décidé de la manière de se débarasser de toi ! Il va falloir que tu te caches, même au risque que tes parents s'inquiètent !  
- Moui... en tout cas, pensa-t-il à voix haute (comme presque toujours), il n'osera peut-être pas m'attaquer, maintenant qu'il sait que moi aussi, j'ai des pouvoirs !  
- Houlà, méfie-toi quand même , fit-elle en baissant un peu la voix.  
Kage se releva.  
- Mais oui, je sais aussi que c'est mieux de me cacher... t'inquiète paaaas !...  
- Laisse moi quand même m'inquièter un peu..., marmonna-t-elle, circonspecte.  
- Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, ordre de ton maître, vas dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus avant que je t'en donne la permission, petite effrontée ! (-_-)  
- Mais-mais-mais..., bredouilla-t-elle.  
- Ordre de ton maître-EUH ! grogna-t-il plus fort.  
Elle se dirigea piteusement vers sa chambre (nda : "_je dirais même qu'elle y va... la queue entre les jambes ! *forever alone face*_).  
- Ne meurs pas quand même ! couina-t-elle précipatemment avant de refermer la porte... et de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas fermer la poignée.  
- Grrr ! rugit-il pour toute réponse, puis il sortit de la chambre.  
Le premier endroit qu'il décida d'emprunter pour ensuite chercher un refuge possible dans l'hôtel, c'était l'ascenseur. Il ne pressentait pas que monter les escaliers était une bonne idée...  
...Mais il déchanta très vite. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, avec déjà un employé dedans, pressa le bouton du premier étage (malgré la désapprobation silencieuse de l'employé au chariot) et cela descendit lentement.  
Et c'est au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent sur le premier étage qu'il avala une grande partie de sa salive : le fameux magicien cruel, Lucius Wagner, entrait dans l'ascenseur.  
Kage et lui se fixèrent un moment, puis, tandis que Lucius montait dans la machine, la sirène pensa : "finalement... je pense que je vais rester encore un peu en compagnie de ce _gentiiiiiil_ gérant".  
Et ledit gérant appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage, bien décidé à apporter son chariot à l'endroit convenu. Et l'engin démarra, tandis que les trois personnages restaient immobiles et silencieux, avec une légère atmopshère de malaise...

|x|x|x|

Fin de la neuvième partie ! Je suis génialissime, faire ça de TOUTE ma volonté 8)... tiens, j'avais pas remarqué cette pancarte avec "_applaudissez S.V.P_" marqué dessus... je me demande qui l'a mise là... peu importe ^^".  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette partie !


End file.
